


Spock's (and Bones') Christmas Adventure

by yaoichan12



Series: Holiday Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jingle All The Way AU<br/>After Spock arrives late to his son's ceremony, Jim asks if he had remembered to get a prized action figure for their son which is now sold out.  Bones also forgot to get his son one so he and Spock have to fight crowds, counterfeiter Santas, and a neighbor trying to put the moves on Jim, to make sure their kids have a great Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock Is Late

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Story! The first one I will be doing this month :) This one will be short...maybe four/five chapters.

Spock rushed from his lab at Starfleet Academy and bolted to his hovercar parked in the deck across the courtyard.  He was late.  His mate, Jim, kept poking their bond in irritation.

 _It is starting, Spock,_ Jim fussed. _Sebastian wants you here and you are not! Spock please try and get here._

_I am on my way, ashayam.  I will be there in time to see Sebastian receive his brown belt._

_You better, Mr. Spock, or else it’s the couch tonight,_ Jim told him before putting a barrier up between them.

Spock internally sighed as he drove the car out of the deck and to the freeway onramp.  He knew he had less than ten minutes to get to his son’s dojo.  He would have left an hour ago had a subordinate research assistant hadn’t screwed up the data.  He knew he should’ve just left the mess for later.

Spock nearly smiled when he realized how clear the road was.  He would get there in time and Jim would be happy and so would their ten year old. 

.

.

.

As soon as Spock thought that, he ran right into a traffic jam, two miles from his exit.  His car came to a stop behind another and Spock gripped the steering wheel. So close.

After ten minutes, the cars on the freeway were slowly moving forward. Spock knew from his internal clock that he was very late now.  He had just under a mile from the exit he needed.  He looked over his shoulder and then turned back to look down the shoulder lane. 

 _It should not be a problem to use it,_ Spock thought before turning the car onto it and speeding towards his exit.

There was a problem, though, when a police cruiser appeared behind him with his lights on.  Spock gripped the steering wheel as he slowed to a complete stop and rolled the window down. He pulled out his identification and registration and waited for the officer to come over. When he did, Spock immediately starting saying every logical argument he had for driving on the shoulder, but the officer merely shook his head and said he was getting a ticket.

Spock restrained himself from banging his head on the dashboard as the officer took nine point three minutes to look up that Spock’s father was a diplomat and Spock had immunity.  The cop then took four point two minutes lecturing Spock on dangerous driving and even though he has immunity he still cannot do drive wherever he wants.

* * *

 

When Spock pulled into the karate dojo’s parking lot he knew he was in trouble.  The place was deserted. Spock folded his arms over the steering wheel and rested his forehead on them while he concentrated on his marriage bond and parental bonds.

Jim was blocking him, but Spock still picked up some disappointment and slight anger leaking through.

Sebastian was…upset with him. 

The twins were both content as the seven year olds were usually in their own little worlds.

Their baby was also content and just a little fussy.  Spock figured he needed a diaper change.

Spock sighed out and sat back up.  He started the hover car and headed home; bracing himself for whatever awaited him.

* * *

 

Spock had stopped a little store near their neighborhood and picked up some chocolates for his mate and a pack of trading cards Sebastian loved.  He knew they would not make up for missing Sebastian’s ceremony but he illogically hoped it would help.

After the Enterprise’s successful five year mission, that ended five years previous, Jim had been promoted to Commodore.  Starfleet kept Jim grounded as much as possible, though, which Jim and Spock didn’t mind.  He and Spock both were enjoying their family time with their kids. Spock was doing research at Starfleet Academy and teaching while Jim also taught and also tried his hand at being a pencil pusher in his Commodore office.  

Their oldest, ten year old Sebastian, had been born right after the start of the five year mission and the twins arrived two years before it ended. 

Jim was getting restless now, so this was going to be their last Christmas on Earth as they were going to head out on another five year mission after the New Year.

When Spock arrived home and entered the house, he heard the television on in the family room and went there first.  Sebastian was laying on his stomach with his head cradled in his hands, watching his favorite TV show.  He had obliviously gotten out of the shower not too long ago as his black hair was damp and sticking up in various places and he was in his pajamas.  Spock saw a brown belt folded on a chair nearby and he almost smiled. 

He went over to the chair and picked up the belt before sitting down next to Sebastian on the floor.

“I am quite proud of you, my son,” Spock said.

“Okay,” Sebastian responded, not looking from the television.

“I regret not being there to see you receive your belt.”

“Sure.”

Spock internally sighed.  He took the cards from the bag he got from the store and held them out to Sebastian. “For you.”

Sebastian glanced at it with his brown eyes before turning back to his show, “Thanks.”

Spock nodded and sat the cards down next to his son before standing up, “I will not miss your next one.”

“There will not be a next one, sa-mekh,” Sebastian responded a little impudently.

“That is correct.  We will be back on the Enterprise in four point nine weeks.  I am certain, though, that one of the officers on board will be able to continue your training.”

Sebastian shrugged.

“Or I could teach you Suus Mahna?”

Sebastian finally looked up to his father at that.  He smiled a bit and asked, “Really?”

Spock nodded, “I learned it when I was slightly younger than you.  I would be honored to teach you.”

Sebastian stood up and then gave his father a hug, “I would like that. Thank you!”

Spock hugged his son back before looking up to see Jim standing in the doorway giving him a look. Spock pulled Sebastian back and told him it was getting late.

“Go upstairs and get ready for bed.”

Sebastian nodded.  He turned and saw his daddy and hugged him as well before leaving the room. 

Spock walked to his mate and handed him the box of chocolates, “For you.”

“Bribing me for forgiveness?”

“Perhaps…a tiny bit, yes. I am sorry for missing the ceremony, ashayam. I have no excuses and I will not miss another one in the future,” Spock told his mate before trying his own version of Jim’s puppy dog look.

Jim’s blue eyes light up in amusement and he laughed, “That is adorable on you with those big brown eyes.  Fine, you’re forgiven…just a little bit, though.  You mess up anymore before Christmas and you’re sleeping at the Vulcan embassy with your parents until we leave on the Enterprise.”

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, Jim.  I do believe I can behave until then,” Spock told him before looking over Jim’s shoulder and into the kitchen.  A bottle of wine was sitting there with one empty glass and one almost empty glass. Spock raised an eyebrow at it as Jim turned and saw what Spock was looking at.

“Oh, yeah Gary had come over and brought some wine.”

Spock kept himself from growling, “Why was our neighbor here?”

“Because his son is in the same karate class as Sebastian. He was at the ceremony and knew I was upset, so he brought some wine over and we talked.”

“I do not like him.  He should not be here while I am not here.”

Jim snorted, “Gary is harmless, Spock.  I’ve known him since the Academy and he’s sweet.  I really don’t know why his wife divorced him, though.”

Spock opened his mouth to voice his opinion on the matter when one of the twins came downstairs.  Jim smiled at their daughter.

“It’s bed time, Seren,” Jim said.

“I know,” she replied, her shoulder length black hair was tucked behind her Vulcan ears.  She blinked up at her parents with her big blue eyes and told them, “Sylar keeps getting out of bed and playing with his toys.  I cannot sleep with all the racket.”

Spock nearly chuckled at his little princess before picking her up and settling her on his hip, “I will put her back to bed, Jim, and make sure Sylar stays in his bed.”

Jim nodded, “Make sure Sylar doesn’t have any toys shoved down his pajamas bottoms.  He tends to do that for some reason.”

“So he can play with them at night without getting out of bed,” Seren informed her daddy.

“Ah, okay then.  Goodnight, sweetie.  Santa will be coming tomorrow night,” Jim kissed his daughter before shooing Spock upstairs with her.

* * *

 

Spock shut the door to the twins’ room and shook his head. Sylar had two toy cars and an action figure in his pajama pants this time.  Spock removed them, told the twins a quick story and now was heading to Sebastian’s room. 

Sebastian was awake and reading a comic book.  Spock turned the lights off much his son’s chagrin.  Sebastian sat the comic book on his bedside table as Spock came over and apologized again for missing the ceremony.

“It’s okay, father.  Mr. Mitchell recorded the whole thing so you can watch it tomorrow before the parade.”

 _Mitchell,_ Spock internally groaned before kissing his son’s forehead.  “I look forward to viewing it, my son.  Go to bed now as tomorrow night, Santa will be coming.”

“Does daddy make you tell us that because I know you don’t believe in Santa?”

Spock glanced to the door to Sebastian’s bedroom before looking back to his son.  He leaned a little closer to him and nodded, “Yes, you other father does indeed make me say such illogical things.”

Sebastian chuckled before telling his father goodnight.  Spock bid him goodnight as well and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

When he entered his and Jim’s bedroom he was surprised to see someone sleeping next to Jim.  Spock went about his nightly routine and then stood next to his side of the bed in his sleeping rode.  Jim looked to him from where he was sitting up with his bed against the headboard and smiled.

“Yes, Spock?”

“Should he not be in his crib?” Spock asked, nodding to their eight and a half month old son next to Jim.

Jim looked his sleeping baby and shook his head, “Nah, he’s fine where he’s at.”

“But…I thought…” Spock trailed off, hoping his mate would pick up on what Spock wanted.

Jim chuckled and shook his head again, “I haven’t forgiven you that much, Spock. SJ stays where he’s at or you can go sleep on the couch.”

Spock nodded and got under the covers next to SJ. His sleeping son turned to him and immediately cuddled up against him. Jim smiled at the sight before turning the lights off and laying down.  He turned on to his side to face Spock and SJ and smiled.

“Love you, Spock. You and the dark haired, pointy eared babies you’ve given me are my world.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reusing some baby names, I know :) but I like them and SJ is new.


	2. Detective Kennex and Agent Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toy hunting adventure begins :)

Spock work the next morning on his side very close to the falling off the edge of the bed.  He creased his eyebrows together in confusion because he usually awakes to being wrapped around his beloved.  He tried turning over onto his back but felt something behind him.  Getting up from the bed he turned and found three of his children, asleep and spread across the bed.  Seren was the one behind him, SJ in the middle, and Sylar was on his stomach, snoring a little, where Jim was supposed to be. 

Spock shook his head and then noticed Sylar’s behind was looking lumpy.  The Vulcan sighed and walked around the bed.  He removed two toy dragons from his son’s pajama pants as Jim came into the room with a cup of tea.

“Thought you’d need this,” Jim said with a smile.  Spock went to his mate and took the tea cup as Jim went about waking the twins.  He ushered them up and out of the room with instructions to get their showers and get dressed.

“You know they will flood the bathroom,” Spock said as Jim picked up SJ and cuddled him.

“I know,” Jim groaned.  “You wanna deal them with while I make breakfast?”

Spock reluctantly nodded.

* * *

 

An hour later, the twins were clean and dressed and walking down the stairs in front of their dad.  When they got to the first floor they bolted for the family room as Spock turned and went into the kitchen.  He stopped in slight shock in the doorway when he found the kitchen filled with people. 

His parents were seated at the dining table with Carol while SJ was chilling his in highchair next to the table with a teething toy. Bones and Jim were at the stovetop arguing over how crispy the bacon should be. Spock 

Amanda noticed Spock first and smiled at him, “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, Mother, Father.  What are you doing here so early?”

“Lots to do before the parade this afternoon.”

Spock nodded and then heard a commotion in the family room.

“The kid’s sure get rowdy before Christmas,” Carol laughed.  “David was up all night telling us that he can’t wait for Santa to bring him all his presents.”

“SJ tried biting the mall Santa last week,” Jim told them before going over to his baby.  He sat in front of SJ’s highchair and took the teething toy from his mouth.  “SJ, you know you wanna say ‘daddy’.  C’mon say ‘daddy’.”

SJ giggled at Jim and babbled out some baby gibberish. Jim sighed and shook his head, “You will say ‘daddy’ soon, you little goober. All your older siblings said ‘daddy’ first and so will you.”

“He could say ‘dada’ this time, Jim,” Amanda said with a fond smile.

Jim made a face and shook his head, “Nope. ‘Daddy’ first then he can say ‘dada’.”

Spock internally smiled his mate and child before hearing the front door open.  He turned towards it and saw Gary coming into his house.  Spock clench his fists as the human walked past him with a smile and placed a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of Jim on the counter.

“My world famous eggs,” Gary said.

“We have a doorbell,” Spock responded.

Gary turned to him and mocked surprise, “Oh, Spock, didn’t see you there.”

“Spock, Gary came over earlier with his son.  He just went next door to make the scrambled eggs,” Jim told his mate.  _Don’t be growly to him._

“Right,” Spock gritted out.

Gary smiled at him and then turned to Jim, “So what big things did your kiddos ask Santa for, for Christmas?”

Sebastian, David, and Gary’s son, Garrett, came into the room then and both got excited and exclaimed, “We asked for the new Ranger Titan action figure!”

“Ranger Titan?” Sarek questioned.

Jim and the other humans laughed as Sebastian went to his grandfather and said, “Ranger Titan is the leader of the Galactic Ranger Corps fighting the evil Doctor Pyro who wants to destroy the galaxy.”

Sarek blinked and then said, “It would be quite illogical to destroy a galaxy and the name Doctor Pyro...”

“Sarek, stop talking,” Amanda told her husband.  Sarek shut his mouth but internally kept listing how illogical Ranger Titan sounded.

“Can’t wait for Santa to bring me my Ranger Titan,” David said.

“I know I’m getting one,” Garrett replied as Sebastian nodded.  The boys then ran from the room to go play some more.

Once they left Jim let out a laugh, “The toys they become obsessed with.”

“I know,” Bones agreed. 

“Santa brought Garrett his Titan person,” Gary said.  “Bought it months ago and its nice and safe, wrapped under the tree.”

“Same.  I had Spock go buy one months ago as well.”

Spock’s eyes went wide.  He suddenly recalled that he was supposed to buy the toy two point eight months ago when they first went on sale.  Jim told him to but…Spock forgot.  That day at work three projects he was working on all had breakthroughs and he lost track of time.

_Oh no._

Jim looked to his mate, “Spock? You did buy one, right?”

Spock nodded but avoided looking to Jim.

“Spock.”

“Yes,” Spock lied.  “I merely left it in the office.  I will retrieve it soon.”

“Leonard, isn’t David’s under the tree already?” Carol then asked her husband as Jim kept staring at Spock.

Bones looked like a deer caught in headlights, “Well…um…you see…”

“Leonard Horatio! Those things are practically sold out everywhere now!”

Bones groaned, “I can still find one!”

Gary laughed at them, “Good luck.  I hear the only place that has some left is at the mall and I’d say you’d need to get there right when the store opens to get it…and the store opens in thirty minutes.”

Bones nodded, “See! I can get one.”

“I will drive you,” Spock blurted out.  “We can get your son the toy and then pick up the one at my office for Sebastian.”

“Good idea,” Bones agreed.  “Let’s get going then.”

* * *

 

Jim followed his husband out to the car and crossed his arms over his chest, “You have it, right?”

Spock shook his head, “Of course I have one, ashayam.  Vulcans do not forget such things.”

Jim nodded and then wrapped his arms around his husband, “You and Bones be careful at the mall.  Lots of crazy people are out there doing last minute shopping.”

Spock hugged him back, “We will be careful.”

Jim chuckled and pulled back slightly, “Good, because nothing is more dangerous than a parent trying to get their kid a present the day before Christmas.”

Spock allowed a small smile in response before leaning forward and kissing his mate passionately. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and returned the kiss until someone beeped the car horn at them.  They broke apart and saw Bones in the car glaring at them.

“You got four kids already. You don’t need anymore! Now get in the damn car, Spock!”

Jim laughed as Sebastian, Seren, and Sylar came running from the house towards them.  Sebastian stopped in front of Spock and looked up to him, “Where are you going?”

“Your uncle and I have some errands to run.  We will be back shortly,” Spock told his son.

“Well…when you get back can you start teaching me the Suus Mahna?”

Spock nodded, “Of course.”

“Teach me too!” Seren spoke up, raising her hand.

“Me three!” Sylar said.

Jim chuckled and shook his head at his twins, “You two are too little right now.”

Sylar and Seren turned and stared up at their daddy with their big blue eyes, “Nuh-uh!”

Jim smiled, “We’ll see.”

“Yay!” Sylar exclaimed before running back to the house. 

Seren smiled sweetly up at Jim, “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Princess.  Now go back inside and eat breakfast.  Sebastian, you go back in as well.”

Seren ran back inside but Sebastian hesistated.  He looked to his daddy then back to his dad and questioned, “Are you sure you are going to be soon so you can start teaching me?”

“I promise I will be back before the parade starts,” Spock said.

Sebastian smiled and nodded before he turned and went back into the house.  Jim stepped closer to Spock and gave him another hug.

“Don’t break that promise, t’hy’la,” Jim told his mate.

“I will not.”

Bones honked the horn then and made Jim sigh, “Also good luck with Bones.”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled and stepped back from the car as Spock got into the driver’s seat and started it up. Jim waved at the car as it backed out of the drive way before turning and going into the house.  Gary was in the backyard with some of the kids while everyone else was in the kitchen.  Amanda was now holding SJ and cooing over him and his big brown eyes.

“Twenty credits says that Spock doesn’t have one and neither he nor Bones will get one,” Jim said with a sigh.

“Have faith, Jim,” Amanda said.  “I am sure Sebastian will get his toy on Christmas morning.”

“David will get one,” Carol chimed in.

“Think Bones will managed to buy one?” Jim asked.

“No of course not.  I bought one for David two weeks ago when I realized Leonard had forgotten.  I just like messing with my husband.”

Jim laughed at that.

* * *

 

“You don’t have one do you?” Bones asked as they walked through the mall to the toy store.  “Cuz if ya did, then you would have just let me out of the car out front and then waited for me. Not insisted on finding a parking space in China and coming with me.”

“I parked in the first available spot I could find.  Granted it was nearly half a mile away.”

“You didn’t answer my question, hobgoblin.”

Spock sighed, “No. I forgot to get the toy for Sebastian.”

Bones shook his head, “How human of you.”

“Do not insult your ride home, Doctor.”

Bones nodded as they came to a giant crowd of people in front of the toy store.  There was no single file line or any order at all, just a hoard of last minute shoppers trying to push their way to the front so they could be the fist into the toy store when it opens.  Bones started swearing to himself as Spock quickly calculated the best route thru the crowd to get to the front door.  He then grabbed Bones’s bicep and pulled him through the crowd.  Spock kept his shields up and his grip on the doctor as he moved along, past the mostly weak humans so that they came to be right in front of the doors.

“Nice going, Spock,” Bones said before rubbing his bicep.  “I think you bruised me, but nice.”

“If you find the toys first, grab two and check out immediately.  I will do the same.”

“What if I get two and check out and you get two and check out?  We’d have four.”

Spock thought about it then said, “Whoever grabs two first, whistle.”

Bones rolled his eyes, “Great plan.”

* * *

 

The doors unlocked five minutes later and the crowds flooded into the store.  Spock moved to the left side while Bones took the right.  The store filled up fast as Spock and Bones tried to find the Ranger Titan action figures.  Spock got momentarily distracted buy a Belle doll that he thought Seren would adore.  He grabbed the box from the shelf and then turned to see Bones fighting with a woman over a Ranger. 

“Unhand it!” the woman shouted, pulling on the end of the box.

Bones had the other end, “I had it first!”

Spock went over to them and saw no more Ranger Titans on the shelf.  He internally sighed before grabbing the doll from both of them and making his way to the checkout aisle.

“HEY!” the woman and Bones shouted at him.

Spock ignored them as he stood in the checkout line.  He was suddenly shoved into by someone who grabbed the Ranger toy.  Spock regained his composure and looked to see and Andorian running to a checkout aisle with the Ranger toy.  Spock growled and dropped the Belle doll before rushing over and tackling the Andorian to the ground. The Ranger toy dropped and slid away from Spock and then Andorian.  Both tried scrambled towards it; the Andorian elbowed Spock in the cheek and Spock counted with an elbow to the Andorian’s side.  While they tussled on the ground, Bones and the women appeared and both grabbed up the Ranger Titan and started shouting at each other.  

“It’s mine!”

“No mine!”

“EVERYONE STOP!” a loud voice echoed above them. 

Spock and the Andorian ceased fighting on the floor while Bones and the woman both dropped the Ranger toy and backed away.  Standing near them was a tall Bolian store manager glaring at all of them.  He shook his head and picked up the Ranger toy.

“Who was holding it first?” he asked.

Bones and the Woman raised their hands as Spock and the Andorian stood up.

The Bolian looked to a worker with a PADD and had the worker pull up security cameras.  The Bolian watched the feed then handed the toy to the woman. “She has holding it first and then you attempted to snatch it from her.”

Bones grumbled to himself but nodded as the woman smiled triumphantly and sauntered over to the checkout line.

“Now you three,” the Bolian said. “Buy something or get out.”

Bones nodded and then left the store while the Andorian went to a shelf and looked at the items there.  Spock went back to where he had dropped the Belle doll and picked it up. He then looked around the store and found a toy for Sylar and something for SJ before checking out and meeting Bones by a fountain a little ways from the store.

“I had it,” Bones said.  “It was in my hands and then you took it and then that woman…”

“Will make her child very happy come tomorrow morning,” Spock finished. “We will find a Ranger Titan for our sons.”

“Psst!”  Spock and Bones heard from behind them.  They both raised eyebrows and turned to see a shadowy figure in the doorway of an exit.  The figure waved them over.

Spock and Bones exchanged a look before slowly walking over.  The figure was a human male dressed as Santa.

“Can we help you?” Spock asked.

“You looking for a Ranger Titan?” the Santa asked.

Bones nodded, “Yeah. Why? Do you have some?”

Santa smiled and nodded, “I got a couple back at the warehouse.” 

Spock asked, “How much?” He knew it was wrong, he did not want to disappoint his husband or son.

“200 credits. Each.”

Bones scoffed and shook his head, “They retail for 40 credits.”

“Well then by all means, go buy one retail. Oh wait…you can’t because deadbeat dads like you…”

Santa was silenced when Spock grabbed him by the neck and pinned him the wall, “I am no deadbeat father and neither is the doctor.”

“Right,” Santa chocked out.  “Got it! Sorry.”

Spock released Santa who coughed and then eyed Spock and asked, “You gotta a Vulcan baby that likes to bite people?”

Spock knew he was speaking of SJ but he shook his head. Spock then released Santa and took a step back, “100 credits each for a Ranger Titan action figure. No negotiations.”

Santa straightened his suit and thought about it.  He nodded, “Fine. 100.” He then pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Bones. “Meet me at this address in 30 minutes.”

* * *

 

“This is a bad idea,” Bones grumbled as they parked in front of an abandoned looking warehouse twenty-three minutes later.

“Indeed, but we need the toys.”

Bones nodded and then looked into the back seat, “What did you get from the store anyway?”

“Belle Doll for Seren, a remote control car for Sylar and a stuffed animal for SJ.”

“Nice.”

Spock looked out the windshield and saw a truck pull up in front of them.  The Santa from the mall got out and waved them over. Bones and Spock shared a look before getting out and following Santa into the warehouse.

Inside were dozens of people in Santa costumes.  All were working on various toys.

“Don’t y’all have elves for this?” Bones chuckled.

“Funny,” Santa said dryly before leading them over to a table with Ranger Titan toys.  Bones let out a ‘whoop’ and grabbed one. The Santa snatched it from it and said, “Credits first then toys.”

Spock and Bones nodded before handing over the appropriate amount of credits.  Santa gave Bones his and turned to pick one up for Spock when a loud bang occurred in the back.  The all turned and saw a Santa with black powder on his face and pieces of a boxes scattered about.

Santa shook his head at the scene before looking back to Spock and Bones, “Making toy phasers and some seem to want to blow up.”

Spock raised a brow at that before taking the Ranger Titan from him.  He looked the box over and then pressed the button on the Titan’s chest through the little hole in the plastic.  The commercials for the toy advertised the Titan could speak lines from the television show but what came out of this Titan was garbles nonsense.

Spock narrowed his eyes and looked to Santa who laughed nervously, “Oh. That…yeah…that should correct itself out by the time your kids open the boxes.”

Bones looked to Spock, then to the box in his hands and quickly opened it up.  The Santa fussed at him not too as Bones pulled the action figure out and it broke into pieces. 

“Oh now you broke and no refunds. Sorry.”

Bones threw the box down as Spock tossed his away.

“You sonofabitch, you scammed us,” Bones yelled.

“These toys are knockoffs and cheap,” Spock said.  “We would like our credits back from you frauds.”

“What did you say?” Santa asked. “Frauds!”

The warehouse went silent as all the Santas turned to them and stalked closer, circling around Spock and Bones.

“We don’t want trouble,” Bones said.  “Just give us our credits back and everything will be alright.”

“I don’t think so,” Santa said before yelling ‘Attack!’

* * *

 

Jim wondered what was taking Spock and Bones so long. He tried reaching out to his mate through their bond but Spock was blocking him.  Jim sighed,  _Figures he would._

Jim adjusted SJ on his hip and then grabbed a cup of hot cocoa from his counter top before heading outside where everyone in the neighbor was hanging.  His eyes went wide at seeing Gary with a reindeer.

“What is this?” Jim asked with a laugh as he walked over to everyone.

“I rented a reindeer for the day for the kids,” Gary said. “Thought it would make Christmas special.”

Jim nodded but inside he thought it was so stupid to rent a wild animal.  He sipped his hot chocolate as Sylar came up to him and cuddled against his side.

“I don’t like the weindeer.”

“Reindeer, sweetie.”

“I said that.  It smells.”

“Yeah it does.”

Sylar then looked up to his daddy and asked, “Can I have some hot chocolate?”

Jim smiled and shook his head, “You know Vulcans are allergic to chocolate.”

“Ah man.”

“How about some warm apple cider?”

Sylar smiled and nodded, “Okay. When’s dad coming home?”

“Soon.  He’ll be here before we leave for the parade.”

Sebastian turned to his daddy and said, “But…he promised to be here sooner.  To teach me the Vulcan martial arts.”

Jim gave his oldest son an apologetic look, “I…I am sure he’d trying his hardest to get here.”

Sebastian looked sad but nodded before walking over to his friends.

 _Get your ass home now,_ Jim snapped through their bond.

“Dad will be here for the parade, right?” Sylar asked.

“Of course he’ll be here.  He wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good, because I gotta sit on his shoulder like last year.”

“I know.”

“And Seren sits on his other shoulder.”

“I know that as well.  You dad is quite strong isn’t he?”

Sylar nodded, “I will be very strong too.”

“Yes you will.  Now, let’s go and get some cider.”

* * *

 

Spock had just punched a Caitian Santa and thrown a small human male dressed as Santa from his person when the doors to the warehouse burst open and police swarmed in.  The Santas that were on Bones in a dog pile scrambled up and started running. 

“Everybody freeze! Hands up! This is a raid!” the police shouted. 

Spock and Bones looked at each other before Bones turned and grabbed a couple toy badges from a box nearby.  Spock was going to put his hands up when Bones tossed him the badge as a police officer came up to them.

“Hands up!” he shouted.

Bones held up his badge and said in an authoritative voice, “Detective Kennex, FBI. This is my partner…Agent Smith.”

Spock arched a brow but held up his badge as well.

“F…FBI?” the officer asked, scratching his head. “I didn’t know the Feds were involved in this.”

“Of course we are!” Bones told him.  “We’ve been following these notorious bunch of criminals for years.  We were about to start arresting them when you all swarmed in.”

Spock was confused but nodded in agreement with Bones. The officer looked confused as well before mumbling an apology.

“No need for that,” Bones said. “Just…keep up the good work.  We’ll let you all handle this as our back up is late anyway.  Carry on.”

Bones then motioned for Spock to follow him and then quickly left the warehouse. 

“Leonard, I do not…”

“Spock, just get in the damn car and drive!”

The Vulcan nodded and then did as Bones said.  They quickly got into his hovercar and sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three will be up Saturday :)


	3. Empty Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Spock admit defeat and head home. Jim is not happy.

Spock drove them back into San Francisco and to a diner near Starfleet that he would come to with Jim from time to time.  They went inside and sat a booth in the corner where they ordered coffee and tea before relaxing from the day they had had so far.

“Impersonating a federal…”

“Spock, we are Starfleet officers.  It’s fine.  It’s not like we’ll see those officers again.”

“The one that spoke to us pulled me over for speeding last night.”

“Well…he didn’t act like he knew you so that’s good.”

Bones sipped at his coffee and then put it down and chuckled, “Can’t believe there was a ring of Santa counterfeiters.”

“Indeed.”

Bones nodded and then said, “You’re a good father, Spock.”

“As are you, Leonard.”

Bones smiled, “Remember when we found out that Jim was expecting Sebastian?”

Spock allowed a small smile, “I do.”

Bones chuckled, “We all thought he was just getting fat.  He wasn’t throwing up or emotional…just gaining weight.”

“Indeed. It was not until Jim awoke one night in shock because something started kicking inside him.”

“Ya’ll came into bursting into medbay with Jim screaming that an alien was trying to burst out of him.”

Spock restrained himself from laughing at remembering that night nearly eleven years ago.  Bones had immediately run a scan and there he was…Sebastian…20 weeks into development.

“You and Jim fainted,” Bones snorted. “So funny.”

“We did,” Spock sighed in agreement.  “Neither of us thought kids were possible.  Especially after…Khan. At least we did not faint when we found out Jim was expecting the twins.”

“You wanted to though, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

Bones snickered before saying, “Can I get the keys so I can get my communicator? Figure we should call the spouses and admit our failures.”

“That would be wise,” Spock replied, handing over the hovercar keys.

As Bones stood up and headed for the door, their waitress turned up the volume on her radio. The Christmas music was fading away and a DJ’s voice came through, “Hello, San Francisco!  Have I got news for those of you trying to get your hands on a coveted Ranger Titan?”

Bones paused at the door and turned his head towards the radio. Spock was staring at the radio as well, listening intently to what the DJ had to say.

“All you have to do is be the first one down here to the studio on Willow Street and tell me the names of all of Santa’s reindeer.”

Spock and Bones’ eyes went wide; both thinking that they could get their hands on a Ranger Titian for their sons. Spock turned to look at Bones and saw the human was out the door and running towards the hovercar.

 _No!_ Spock thought before getting up and rushing to the door.

“Excuse me? You have to pay!” the waitress yelled at him.

Spock growled and turned back.  He quickly paid but it was too late, Bones had taken off…with Spock’s car. Spock clenched his fists as he stood outside where his car used to be, cursing Bones’ existence. He closed his eyes and recalled the map of the city before turning left and taking off in a run towards the radio station.

 _Ashayam?_ Spock asked. _Are the names of Santa’s reindeer: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen?_

_What? Why are you asking?_

_Yeah those are all the reindeer.  Oh and Rudolf!_

_Rudolf is fictional._

_They are all fictional, Spock.  Why did you need to know the reindeers’ names?_

_Trivia contest.  I will be home soon._

_Don’t you mean you and Bones will be home soon?_

_Of course.  We will be home soon,_ Spock said before blocking Jim again and focusing on his running.

* * *

 

Bones parked the car in front of the station and quickly got out.  As soon as he took two steps, something rushed by him and nearly knocked him over. He narrowed his eyes seeing the Vulcan entering the studio.

“Sonofa…” Bones grumbled, rushing towards the door after Spock.

The receptionist fussed at him as he ran past the front desk and into the back studio.  Spock was there with a frightened disk jockey.

“…Comet, Cupid, Donner…”

“Blitzen!” Bones opened the door and exclaimed. “Dasher, Prancer, Vixen, Comet…”

“I have already said those,” Spock snapped.  “I was also here first.”

Bones looked to the DJ and ignored the Vulcan, “He’s Vulcan, he doesn’t celebrate Christmas so he shouldn’t get to win.”

“My mate is human and we do celebrate Christmas.  You come to our house every Christmas, Leonard why are you lying.”

Bones waved him off and then asked the DJ, “Were is the Ranger Titan?”

The DJ looked between them before saying, “What?”

“You stated in your broadcast that you had a Ranger Titan and whoever arrived here first and told you the names of Santa’s reindeer would win it,” Spock said matter-of-factly. “Where is it?”

“I…I don’t have one here.  I have gift certificates.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed, “What?”

Bones crossed his arms over his chest, “You said you had one.”

The DJ shook his head and opened a desk drawer and pulled out a couple certificates, “See! Gift certificates.  Good for a Ranger Titan after the holiday season. I don’t have any here.  Only an idiot would think he could get a Ranger Titan the day before Christmas.”

Bones cursed the guy but took the gift certificates anyway.

As he and Spock made their way out of the studio and to the car Spock said, “We are idiots.”

“Never thought I’d hear you admit that.”

Spock shrugged, “My husband will be cross with me and Sebastian most likely will cease speaking to me. Idiot.”

“At least you have three other kids that still love you.  Joanna is away at college, Carol will threaten a divorce probably and David will cry. We are idiots.  Why couldn’t we have listened to them when they told us to get one like a month ago?”

“I do not know.  Let us return to my house empty handed and face the consequences.”

Bones nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Jim entered the living room and found Gary on the floor with SJ trying to get the boy to take his first steps.  Jim’s eyes went wide and he quickly rushed over and snatched up his son.

“No.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  He just looked like he wanted to walk so I thought I’d help,” Gary said standing up.

“Its…fine.  It’s just that Spock hasn’t missed any of our kids’ milestones and I don’t want him to miss SJ walking.”

Gary smiled and nodded, “Got it.  Nothing like seeing your kid walk for the first time.”

Jim smiled back and then saw a footstool in front of his Christmas tree.  Jim raised a brow then looked up and gasped.

Gary looked confused then turned to see what Jim was gasping at.  Gary then made a face and hung his head, “I take it that Spock puts the star on the tree, doesn’t he?”

Jim nodded, “He picks one of the kids to pick up and put the star on top.  Please take it down.  Spock would be crushed to see it up there.”

Gary nodded, “Sorry, sorry.  I keep trying to do something nice and end up messing stuff up.”

Jim sighed, “I do appreciate the thoughts, Gary.” _But my Vulcan husband would see it as encroaching on his territory and attack you._

Gary smiled at Jim before stepping up on the step stool and reaching for the star.

* * *

 

Spock parked the car in front of his house and looked into the front window.  He gripped the steering wheel and growled at seeing Gary messing with the star on top of the Christmas tree. His star.

Bones glanced to Spock and then to the window, “Oh shit. Hey, it does look like he’s taking it down, though.”

Spock snarled and got out of the car, fully intended to go into his house to throw Gary out, but Bones stopped him.

“Hey, wait!  I have an idea, Spock.  Follow me.”

Spock hesitated but calmed himself and followed Bones to the back of Gary’s house next door. Bones found a spare key under a fake rock by the kitchen door and opened it. He entered with Spock following and went towards the living room.

“We have impersonated federal officials and now have entered a house illegally,” Spock commented as Bones went to Gary’s Christmas tree and picked up a rectangular box that said _Garrett_ on it.

“I bet this is the Ranger Titan,” Bones said.

Spock stared at the box and thought that it would be so easy to just take it but he then thought of Garrett.  He shook his head.

Bones sighed and nodded, “Yeah, we can’t.  Garrett is a sweet kid.  It wouldn’t be right.”  As Bones went to put the toy down, the box contents rattled about.  Bones and Spock exchanged a look before Bones shook the box slightly.  The contents rattled around more.

“What the…” Bones started before unwrapping it and seeing the Titan toy was in pieces in the box. Spock took the box and opened it.  He pulled out the torso piece and pressed the button.  Garbled, gibberish nonsense came through the small speaker in the box.  He placed the piece back in the box and looked to Bones who was shaking his head.  “Bought it months ago my ass.  Jackass bought it from those counterfeiters.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before sniffing the air.  Something smelled bad.  He and Bones then heard some jingles and turned to see a reindeer standing there. Their eyes both went wide as the reindeer scratched at the floor then proceeded to charge at them.  Both turned and went running through the house with the reindeer following close.  They came to the front door and opened it and ran out, shutting the door behind them, trapping the reindeer inside.

“Who the fuck has a pet reindeer!” Bones exclaimed.

“He’s a rental!  Why were you in my house?” Gary fussed. 

Spock and Bones stiffened and turned to see Jim holding SJ, Carol, Gary, Amanda, and Sarek standing in the front yard looking at them.

Bones was about to sputter out a response when Gary noticed the present in Spock’s hand.

“That’s my kid’s!” Gary yelled, stomping over to Spock and snatching the box from him.  He tipped the box over and out all the pieces fell. Gary look to Spock, “You broke my son’s Christmas present?”

“No.”

“Spock, what did you do?” Jim questioned, coming to standing next to Gary.  He looked at the toy pieces and shook his head, “Spock.”

“I did not break the toy,” Spock said.

“No, he didn’t.  It came like that,” Bones spoke up.

“I assure you it did not come like this,” Gary snapped.  “It was wrapped up nicely and under the tree.”

“Yes, but you bought it from Santa counterfeiters,” Spock told him.  “We attempted that earlier and the toys broke in the same way.”

Gary looked taken back for a moment, caught, but then he composed himself and shook his head, “Santa counterfeiters? How ridiculous? I bought this two months ago at the toy store.  I thought Vulcan’s don’t lie?”

Spock growled and took a step towards Gary but Jim stood in front of him, “Spock. Don’t.  Did you break the toy?”

“No.”

Jim sighed as Bones said, “He didn’t break it. I didn’t break it.  We did try and buy a Ranger Titan from a group of Santa counterfeiters. Spock is not lying.”

“Well then…the toy store must’ve been selling counterfeits,” Gary sputtered out.

Jim looked to his mate and asked, “You didn’t buy the toy a month ago like you said, did you?”

Spock shook his head, “There was a situation at work and I forgot.”

“Jim…” Amanda tried to say but Jim shook his head.

“And Carol, I forgot too and I just…” Bones tried to say but Carol stopped him.  “Leonard, I bought the Titan weeks ago because I knew you forgot. It’s under the tree at home.”

Bones sighed in relief, “Oh thank god.”  He then looked to Spock, “Sorry.”

Spock nodded as their kids came running from his and Jim’s house.  Gary quickly picked up the pieces and hid the box behind his back as the kids came up to them.

“Dad, you’re back!  It’s time for the parade!” Sebastian said with a big smile. “Can I drive with you?”

Spock looked to Jim who nodded.

“Yeah, Sebastian, you and David drive with Bones and Spock. Carol will take Amanda, Sarek, and the twins and I’ll go with Gary in his car with SJ and Garrett,” Jim said.

_Jim, I wish to…_

_Spock, save it.  I am…I am not happy with you right now._

Spock hung his head and nodded.


	4. Ranger Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary makes a move, Spock ends up in a situation he can't explain and SJ says his first word.

Jim was mad at his mate.  He loved him so much, but right now…he wanted to rip the bangs off his head. Jim leaned his head against Gary’s car window as his neighbor pulled the car into a parking spot near the parade route. Garrett got out of the car and ran over to where Sebastian and David were standing with Bones.  Jim unbuckled his seat belt and went to get out but Gary reached a hand out to his and stopped him. 

“Do you wanna talk?” Gary asked.

Jim looked to the hand touching him and raised a brow, “Not really.”

Gary moved his hand away, “C’mon, Jim.  Let it out.  You are pissed at your husband.”

Jim sighed and leaned back in his seat and nodded, “Yes, but not because he didn’t get the toy but because he didn’t tell me.  If he’d just confessed then I would’ve been fine and we could’ve done something together to get Sebastian’s Christmas present.  Now everywhere is closed and Sebastian is going to be so upset in the morning.”

“Garrett, too.  I didn’t want to keep harping on it back at the house but…Jim…you know your husband broke the toy.”

Jim refrained from rolling his eyes, “Spock would never do that.”

“If you say so, Jim, but...before today you thought Spock would always be upfront and honest with you.”

Jim shook his head and looked behind him to SJ in his carseat.  He smiled at his son in the backseat and got a little grin back.  As Jim turned his head back around Gary put a hand behind Jim’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Spock stood several meters away and narrowed his eyes at seeing Gary kiss his mate.  He clenched his fists and went to approach the car when dozens of people blocked his view and way.  When the crowd dispersed several cars blocked him now.  Spock internally groaned and turned to find his way back to his parents and children. He made eye contact with a police officer and realized the man recognized him.

“You are not FBI,” the officer said before coming after Spock.

The Vulcan turned and quickly walked away, trying to lose the officer in the crowds.

* * *

 

Jim’s eyes went wide.  He shoved Gary back and looked at him in shock.

“What the hell?”

Gary smiled, “Oh c’mon Jim, you know you’ve wanted us to do that for a while.”  Gary then tried moving in for another kiss but Jim decked.

“Fuck!” Gary exclaimed as he held a hand to his cheek in pain.

From the back seat SJ narrowed his eyes at Gary and lightly growled.

“I would never cheat on my t’hy’la, Gary, especially not with you,” Jim spat before getting out of the car.  He took SJ from his car seat then stormed off. 

Gary got out of his car and slammed the boy shut before stalking off into the crowd.  He rubbed the side of his face where Jim had punched him.

_What’s so special about that damn Vulcan,_ Gary thought before shaking his head and seeing Spock. The Vulcan was rushing up a fire escape on the side of a building were a lot of the floats were being housed.

_What’s he doing?_ Gary thought before following after him.

* * *

 

Spock shut the door behind him and saw dozens of people milling about in the room.  There was a float leaving the giant doors to the front of the building as others were preparing another float. Spock raised an eyebrow and was about to leave when an Efrosian suddenly appeared in front of him.

The Efrosian sized him up and then said, “You must be the replacement!”

“Pardon?” Spock questioned before being grabbed by two people and pulled behind a curtain.

“The first guy is drunk off his ass, can you believe it.  Now we have you.  A Vulcan?  You don’t see a Vulcan actor and stunt man every day.  Did you read your lines?”

“What?” Spock was confused as his clothes were suddenly ripped from him, leaving him in just his underwear.  The room was cold and Spock started to shiver as more people appeared and started stuffing him into some type of suit.

* * *

 

Jim adjusted his son on his hip and sighed.  He now knew why Gary’s wife had divorced him and also why Spock couldn’t stand Gary.

_Piece of shit,_ Jim thought before finding his family in the crowd.  He went up to them and saw that they had good seats for the parade.

“Daddy, where’s sa-mekh?” Sebastian asked.

“Wasn’t he with you?”

“He was but then he went to find you,” Sebastian said before looking sadly towards the parade.

_Spock, where are you?_

_I am…occupied._

_Unoccupy yourself and get here._

* * *

 

Spock was shoved into an enclosed box and told to wave, do his lines, and then pick a kid from the crowd as his mate told him to unoccupy himself. Spock nodded at the person and then someone shoved a helmet on his head that covered his eyes and most of this face.  Luckily there were eye holes and one for his nose so he could breathe.

_I do not know how,_ Spock replied to his mate because, honestly, he really didn’t know how to.

_Spock, what is going on with you today?  Oh god…it’s not your Pon Farr again? We just did that a year ago…I just got my abs back from being prego with SJ. No more babies, Spock!_

_It is not that,_ Spock replied as the Efrosian shut the door of the box.  Spock was glad he wasn’t claustrophobic as he stayed in the box for eleven point seven minutes before the bottom starting rising up. Spock looked up and saw an opening and soon he was raised up and found himself on a parade float with people on the sidelines of the street cheering and clapping.

_I really do not know what is happening,_ Spock thought as someone nudged his side.  He turned and saw a figure he recognized as Ranger Titan’s sidekick standing there.

“Wave, Ranger,” the person said.  “Smile and wave.”

Spock looked down at himself and finally saw what he had been shoved into.  He was Ranger Titan.  Spock internally sighed before being told to wave again so he did.  He didn’t smile though, but he waved to the crowds.

* * *

 

“LOOK!” Sebastian exclaimed.  “It’s the Ranger Titan float! It’s Ranger Titan!”

Jim smiled at his son and looked to the float. 

“Wander what hottie is under the mask?” Carol leered from beside Jim.

Jim chuckled and nodded.

“Jim, where’s Spock?” Amanda asked from her where she sat in a chair next to him.  Sarek stood next to her with Seren sitting on his shoulders looking out at the parade.

“Amanda, I have no idea.  He’s been acting weird.”

“You don’t think it’s his…time again, do you?”

“Better not be,” Jim snorted before shaking his head.  “He said it’s not, but he’s still being weird.”

Just then the announcers of the parade came over the loud speakers that were lined down the street of the parade route.

“Exciting news everyone!” a female’s voice said.  “Ranger Titan will select a lucky child to come onto the Galactic Ranger float and receive a Ranger Titan toy!”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide along with David and Garrett’s.  He turned to his dad and gave him a big grin.

“Daddy, did you hear?!”

Jim smiled, “I did. It’s really exciting, isn’t it?”

Sebastian nodded and then started arguing with his friends over who would get picked.

Jim internally sighed and then handed SJ over to Amanda as Garrett’s mother, Ramona, came up to them. 

“Have you seen that ex-husband of mine?” she asked.

“Hi mom!” Garrett said.  “Dad’s around here somewhere.  Also, Ranger Titan is going to pick a kid to come onto the float!”

“That’s great, sweetie,” Ramona told her son before looking to Jim. “Know where Gary is?”

“No, but I know why you divorced him,” Jim replied quietly.

“Because he’s a cheating scumbag,” Ramona muttered so the kids couldn’t hear.

“Yep.  Tried coming onto me earlier. Punched him in the face.”

“Good for you.  I hit him with a blow-dryer once.  I think punching would have been more satisfying.  Where’s your husband by the way? Disposing of Gary?”

Jim chuckled, “He would do that, but I don’t know where he is at either.”

“He’s probably not too far away.  I know he likes sticking close to you and the kids.”

Jim nodded and hoped she was right.

* * *

 

Spock’s eyes went wide as a Ranger Titan action figure appeared on a pedestal next to him.  Finally, he found one.  He picked it up and fought the illogical urge to cuddle it.

“Pick a kid,” the Ranger Titan sidekick fussed at him.

Spock looked to him and raised an eyebrow that the sidekick couldn’t see, “Why do I pick a child?”

“So they can get the Titan figure!”

“But…I need it.”

Sidekick snorted, “Just pick a damn kid.”

Spock gripped the action figured but nodded.  He looked to the screaming crowd and tried picking out a kid.  He scanned the crowd and then saw his son.  Sebastian was standing with the family, raising his hand, and jumping up and down in excitement.

Spock raised his hand and pointed to his son.

* * *

 

Sebastian gasped and smiled big when he saw Ranger Titan pointing his way.  Garrett and David started freaking out as well.

“He’s pointing at me!” Garrett said

“No, he’s pointing at me!” David countered.

Sebastian looked to his friends and shook his head, “You are both wrong.  Ranger Titan is pointing at me.”

“No, me!” Sylar spoke up from beside them. 

Sebastian, Garrett, and David turned accusing eyes towards the seven year old.  Sylar smiled at them.

“You don’t even like the show,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, and besides,” Garrett started. “He’s pointing at me!

“No, he’s not,” Sebastian retorted.  “He’s pointing at…”

“SEBASTIAN!” Ranger Titan’s voice boomed over the PA system.

Jim’s and Bones’ jaws dropped at hearing that as Sebastian’s eyes went wide. Sebastian looked up to his daddy in bewilderment.

“He knows my name, daddy.”

“Yeah…yeah I heard that.”

“What do I do?”

“I guess go up to the float.”

Sebastian nodded and walked from the sidelines of the parade route and over to the float.  The crowds were cheering and clapping as he climbed onto the float and slowly walked up to were Ranger Titan stood holding the action figure.

“Spock’s missing this,” Bones muttered to Jim. “Where is he?”

Jim shrugged, watching his son stand before the Ranger Titan.

* * *

 

Spock tried to keep from smiling as Sebastian came to stand before him.  Spock did not have to reveal himself as Sebastian looked up at him with big eyes.

“Dad?”

Spock nodded and then presented his son with the action figure, “For you.”

Sebastian took the Ranger Titan figure and held it as he continued to look up to his father, “Why are you dressed as Ranger Titan?”

Spock knelt down as best he could in the tight suit, “I was mistaken for someone else.  Sebastian, I apologize for missing today and I will teach you suus mahna.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Jim sighed.

“What?” Amanda asked.

“Its Spock.”

Bones and the group looked at him with quizzical expressions.

Jim pointed to the Ranger Titan float, “Its Spock.  He’s the Ranger guy on the float.”

“What the hell is he doing?” Bones questioned.

* * *

 

“Do you know any of Ranger Titan’s martial arts moves?” Sebastian asked with a grin.  “That would be cool to learn.”

Spock gave his son a hint of a smile.  He was about to tell his son ‘no’ when a grappling hook, shot from a room nearby, attached itself to the float.  Spock stood and moved his son behind him as a figure repelled down the line and dropped onto the float near Spock.

“Oh no, kids,” the parade commentator on the PA system said. “It’s the Galactic Ranger Corps nemesis, the evil Doctor Pyro!”

Spock narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure before him.  He did not what the script was for the parade but he knew this figure meant trouble.  The person was in a red and black suit and cloak.  They pushed the cloak from their head to reveal a sinister looking man in red and black make up and a mask.

“Mitchell,” Spock growled out.

“Why is Mr. Mitchell dressed as Doctor Pyro?” Sebastian asked.

“Because your father ruined my Christmas, that’s why,” Gary spat out, taking a step towards Spock and Sebastian.

“You tried to take what is mine,” Spock replied. “You kissed my mate.”

“You don’t deserve Jim.  And that’s not what I’m referring to!  You took the only toy my kid wanted away.  I only get him every other week, you know!”

“The action figure was already broken.  You purchased it from the counterfeiters that way. Would you rather your son have a broken toy or no toy?”

Gary glared at Spock before looking to Sebastian, “Just give me the action figure, Sebastian, and no one will get hurt!”

Spock snarled and stepped forwards towards Gary, “Do not yell at my son or threaten us.  I am Vulcan and three times stronger than you are.”

Gary smirked, “Yeah, but can you do this?” Gary then raised his hand up, palm facing Spock.  On his palm was a device attached that suddenly turned red and a fireball burst from it and towards the Vulcan and his child. Spock turned quickly, grabbed his son, ducked down and shielded Sebastian as the fireball passed and hit near Ranger’s sidekick.

The crowds gasped and then clapped and cheered, thinking it was a part of the show.  Spock stood up straight and looked to Gary.

“Dad, hit him for your Titan gun,” Sebastian told him.

“What?”

Sebastian grabbed Spock’s right arm that had a device of its own attached at the wrist.  Sebastian raised it up before making his dad ball a fist. Out from the device a circular beam shot out and hit Gary in the shoulder causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Sebastian punched the air in excitement, “Yay!”

Gary stood up and rubbed his shoulder before yelling, “Pyro Team attack!”

“Oh no kids, its Doctor Pyro’s henchmen,” the commentator exclaimed. “Pyro team!”

Spock turned around in time to see a half dozen short people in costumes charge from hidden areas on the float at him.  Two grabbed at his arms while another two went for his legs.  Another jumped on his back and grabbed him around the neck.

* * *

 

Jim and the group watched the float with a surprised looks.  Only the kids thought the show was cool as the adults looked concerned.  

“Did Spock sign up for this?” Sarek questioned, watching his son grapple with the Pyro Team.

“I don’t think so,” Jim said slowly.  “I…I don’t think this was planned at all.”

_Get Sebastian, Jim!_ Spock then fussed at him through their bond.

_What?_

_Gary is Doctor Pyro.  He is trying to get Sebastian._

Jim’s eyes narrowed at that, “Sonofa…” Jim trailed off then looked to Ramona.  “Your ex has gone insane.  He’s on the float trying to get my son.”

Ramona’s looked shocked, “Oh god.”

Jim then turned and tried running to the float but a police officer blocked his way.

“Sorry, Sir.  All part of the show.”

“No its not!” Jim told him before looking to the float and seeing his son kick Gary in the crotch.

* * *

 

“Take that!” Sebastian yelled at Gary before clutching his Ranger Titan to him and ducking away from Pryo Team member. Gary doubled over in pain and saw stars for a brief moment. 

“Sebastian, run!” Spock yelled before grabbing the henchmen from his legs and throwing them back onto part of the float set.  Sebastian nodded and then jumped from the float and started running away.

Gary swore and then jumped off the float and ran after the boy.  Spock growled and flung another henchmen from him before turning to see Jim running after Gary and Sebastian. The henchmen around his neck laughed.

“This is better than last year’s performance.”

Spock reached a hand behind him and nerve pinched the henchmen.  He fell to the float floor with a thud as Spock went to follow his mate.

“Use your jet pack, Ranger Titan!” the commentator exclaimed.

Spock nearly rolled his eyes and wished for the person to shut the hell up already.  He was about to jump from the float when the Ranger Titan sidekick came up behind him and pressed a button on the pack Spock had on.

“Jet pack on,” the sidekick said.

“I do not want….” Spock got out before the jetpack turned on and shot him into the air.

* * *

 

Since Khan, Jim had picked up a little bit of superhuman abilities.  He didn’t get sick so much anymore besides when he was pregnant and had morning sickness.  His least favorite part of being pregnant.  He healed a bit quicker from injuries and he also was slightly stronger…and faster.

He managed to catch up to Gary and his son in time to see them climbing up a fire escape of a six story building.  Jim groaned in frustration before climbing up after them.

“Gary, stop!” Jim yelled up.

Gary paused in his climbing and looked down to see Jim catching up.  He shook his head and then kept climbing, “Sebastian, just give me the toy!”

“No!”

Jim smiled at his son but sort of wished his son would just dropped the toy and let Gary have it.  The building then shook as something hit it.  Jim looked down and saw Spock had rammed into the building with his jetpack.

_Are you serious?_ Jim questioned.

_It is difficult to steer, Jim._

Jim groaned and then kept up the fire escape as Spock turned off his jet pack and landed on the pavement seven feet below him.  Spock sat on the pavement for several moments and got his bearings about him before standing up on shaky legs.  He did not like flying without the Enterprise.

“Fly, Ranger Titan!”

A crowd appeared around him and Spock saw his parents and children standing there as well.  Sylar and Seren looked at him in aww as he stood and looked up to the building.  He could see his son standing close to the edge.

* * *

 

“Just give me the toy,” Gary told Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head and stepped back away from Gary.  He was getting close to the edge of the building as Gary approached him.

“Give me the toy!” Gary yelled this time, lunging for Sebastian and grabbing the toy from him.  Jim appeared behind Gary and knocked into him, trying to grab the toy back.

“Just let it go, Gary!  You’re acting crazy!”

Gary and Jim engaged in a tug of war with the toy before Gary pulled hard and snatched the toy from Jim’s grasp.  Gary laughed as he stumbled backwards and knocked into Sebastian who fell backwards and off the building.

“SEBASTIAN!” Jim screamed before diving off the building, knocking Gary off as he went, and falling towards his son.  Jim wrapped his arms around his child and turned in the air so that his back was to the pavement quickly approaching.  He clutched his son and closed his eyes and waited for the impact, hoping he’d get hurt and his son would be okay.

Jim’s eyes snapped open when arms caught them him in the air and fly them upwards.  Jim opened his eyes and saw Spock.  His mate had saved them and was carrying Jim bridal style with Sebastian in Jim’s arms on top. Jim smiled as Sebastian started to laugh.

“You saved us, sa-mekh!”

“Indeed.”

“And you can fly,” Jim added.

“I do not feel I have mastered the jetpack though,” Spock said. 

Jim huffed out a laugh with his son as Spock flew them back to the ground and landed on his feet.  He carefully set his mate and son down and was immediately hugged by Sebastian.

“You are so cool!” Sebastian said.

Spock smiled slightly and hugged his son back as a crowd swarmed them.  Sylar and Seren led the pack and stood before their father with wide eyes.

“Sa-mekh?” “Dad?”

Spock took off the Titan helmet and nodded, “It is me.”

“Cool!” the twins excitedly said.

“Very cool,” Jim leered at his husband, stepping closer to him.  Jim placed a hand on Spock’s suit covered chest.  His pupils dilated as he said, “Its like it was painted on you.  Look at your chest…abs…” Jim bit his lip as he ran his hand down Spock’s torso.

“Daddy, why are you touching sa-mekh like that?” Sebastian asked.

Jim snatched his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest, “No reason.”

“Don’t need any more babies, Jim,” Bones snapped as David stared up in ‘aw’ at Spock.

 Jim snorted and shook his head, “Definitely no more babies.” Jim then glanced at Spock’s body again and bit his bottom lip. _Totally would have all your babies…so many…just keep that suit and you can have me anytime, anywhere._

_Jim..._

_Can you please keep that suit?_

_No._

“I got it! I got it!” Gary happily chanted as he climbed out of the top of a garbage truck he landed in.  The crowd took several steps back as the man smelled horrible.  Gary laughed and held up the Titan toy, “I got it!”

“And you nearly killed my son in the process!” Jim shouted before trying to lunge at Gary.  Spock held him back though. Sylar and Seren were not held back, so they nodded to each other then ran at Gary and knocked him down before starting to hit and kick him.

“You don’t hurt our brother!” Seren fussed at him as Sylar said, “Or our daddy!”

Jim and Spock sighed before going over to their children and picking them up.  Cops came over at that point and picked Gary up off the ground and cuffed him with his hands in the front  One cop picked up the Titan toy and walked it over to Sebastian.

“I believe this belongs to you,” the cop said, handing it to the boy. 

Sebastian looked at the Ranger Titan toy before walking over to Gary and handing it to him, “You do not deserve this, but Garrett does.”

Gary looked taken back for a second before smiling and nodding, “Thank you.”

Sebastian smiled back before punching Gary in the stomach.  Gary doubled over and groaned.

“That is for kissing my daddy earlier. He is not yours.”

Spock internally chuckled at his son as Jim slid up against and started touching his chest again.

“Jim.”

Jim stepped back and pulled his hands away, “Its your suit. I can’t help it.”

The cops picked up Gary again and started leading him away as his ex-wife and son should up.  Ramona start fussing at him as Garrett was given the Ranger Titan toy.

“My dad is Ranger Titan,” Sebastian told his friend with a smile.

Garrett snorted, “So? My dad is Doctor Pyro which is so much better.”

Sebastian started at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking back to his parents.  Ramona finished fussing at Gary and then took Garrett away.

“Is Garrett coming on the Enterprise with us?” Sebastian asked his parents.

“No. Why?” Jim responded.

“I feel that our friendship has run its course,” Sebastian admitted.

Jim chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair as Amanda walked up to them with SJ.  Jim smiled at his baby and took him into his arms.

SJ looked to Spock in the suit and then grinned, “Dada!”

Jim’s eyes went wide, “No! SJ, you traitor.”

Spock nearly smiled as Jim pouted and their family laughed.

“He said ‘dada’ first, Jim,” Amanda point out with a grin.

“Supposed to say ‘daddy’ first,” Jim muttered as SJ grinned and made grabby hands towards Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I wonder with all this commotion if Spock remembered to get Jim a present? ;)


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes up to Spock for being a meanie to him, Santa brings presents, and SJ says a couple new words ^-^

Jim smiled as he watched Spock pick up their worn out and sleepy son from the couch in the living room.  When they had returned from the parade Spock had made good on his promise to Sebastian by starting to teach his son Suus Mahna.  While Spock had started off easy with the boy, Sebastian kept insisting on doing more and had ended up over working himself and almost fell asleep during dinner.

Spock held his oldest in his arms and proceeded to carry him up the stairs as Jim and Amanda herded the twins up to bed as well.  Sarek followed with a sleeping SJ in his arms.  The adults split up on the second floor and proceeded to help the children with their bedtime routines.  Periodically they switched rooms so that each could tell a child goodnight and give them a goodnight kiss. 

Once all the children were tucked into bed and sound asleep, the adults then went about their Santa duties and placed hidden presents under the tree for the kids in the morning.  Jim and Amanda munched on some cookies and drank some of the milk left out for Santa before Sarek and Amanda said their goodnights to Jim and Spock.

“See you in the morning,” Amanda said as she and her husband headed up the stairs for the guest room.

“Bright and early,” Jim replied.  “You know they never sleep past six on Christmas.”

Amanda chuckled and nodded, “Indeed.  Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Jim and Spock told them. 

Spock turned from the stairs and went to a closet by the front door and started shuffling through some things on the top shelf.

“Whatcha doing?” Jim asked.

Spock pulled out two rectangular boxes and closed the door, “Christmas presents.”

Jim smiled, “I hope one is for me.”

“One is for you and the other is for my mother,” Spock told him as he walked over to the lit tree and placed the presents under. Jim was about to say something to his mate when they felt some fussiness coming through their parental bonds with SJ.

Jim sighed and went to check on his youngest when Spock grabbed his wrist.

“I will see to him, t’hy’la.  You relax here.”

Jim smiled at him and nodded.  Spock gave him a peck on the lips before turning and going upstairs to check on their baby.  Jim crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the living room.  The tree was beautiful with ornaments, tinsel, garland, and colorful lights.  Jim smiled and then saw his record player in the corner and got an idea.

* * *

 

When Spock came downstairs, he found the lights were turned down low so only the Christmas tree lights was illuminating the room and soft Christmas music was playing from Jim's record player. Jim was standing in the middle of the room smiling at him; his bright blues twinkling. 

Spock arched a brow up at his mate.

“I realized that I have been kind of a dick to you today,” Jim admitted. “And I am sorry.”

“You have not…”

“I have,” Jim interrupted Spock. Jim held his hand out to Spock and gave him a smile, “Will you dance with me?”

Spock went to his mate and nodded, “I will dance with you, but I will lead.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh, “Of course, ashal-veh.” 

Spock put wrapped one hand around his mate to rest low on his back, pulling Jim close.  Jim placed a hand on the nape of Spock’s neck while his Vulcan took his other hand in his and held it up near their shoulders. Spock started to sway them to the Christmas song playing as they held each other’s gaze. Jim smiled adoringly at Spock.

“I love you,” Jim whispered.

“And I love you.”

“I am sorry for being a meanie to you today.”

“Jim…”

Jim shook his head, “No.  Spock, you're my world and so amazing and you spent all day trying to make sure your son had a great Christmas. I was a meanie and you didn’t deserve that. You are such an amazing husband and father and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Spock gave his mate a soft smile and then rested his forehead against Jim’s, “I feel that you would be miserable without me in your life.”

Jim chuckled, “I would.  Without you there is no Sebastian, Sylar, Seren, or Spock Junior.”

“He is not Spock Junior.”

Jim chuckled again, “That is not what his birth certificate says.”

Spock pulled his head back and gave his mate a pointed look, “His birth certificate says…”

Jim shut his mate up with a kiss. 

When Jim pulled back he grinned, “I also have another idea to make up for being a meanie to you.”

“And what is that, ashayam?”

Jim wiggled his eyebrows up, “Well…you go to keep that suit, right?”

Spock nearly snorted, “I do not wish to wear it again at the moment.”

Jim pouted, “But…I was going to…”

“However, Cadet Kirk, if you wish to apologize then I know of another way.”

Jim’s grin came back, “Cadet huh?  Is that how you wanna play it…Professor?”

Spock smirked, “Indeed.”

Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and started dragging him to the staircase, “Well c’mon then Professor.  I have oodles to make up for.”

Spock nodded and then stared at Jim’s ass as they went up the stairs.

* * *

 

Jim woke up the next morning to pounding on the bedroom door.  Jim groaned and opened his eyes.  The chronometer on the bedside table read 6:22 AM. Jim groaned again and reached a hand behind him to swat at his husband who was cuddling him like a teddy bear.

“Your children are awake, Spock.”

“They are your children as well.”

“Not this early they aren’t.”

“Jim,” Spock said as the pounded picked up.

“DAD! DADDY!” Seren shouted though the door.

“WAKEY UP!” Sylar shouted.  “SANTA CAME AND WE NEED TO OPEN PRESENTS!”

Jim moved Spock’s arms from around him and sat up.  He quickly realized that they were still naked. Jim sighed as Spock sat up as well.

“Daddy! Open the door!” Seren fussed.

“I can’t, princess,” Jim called back.

“Why?”

“Dad and I are naked.”

“Ew! Why are you nakey?”

“Stop being nakey and come downstairs!” Sylar spoke up.  “We have presents to open!”

Jim chuckled and got out of bed.  He stepped over his red cadet uniform that was strewn on the floor beside the bed and went to the closet.  He grabbed one of Spock’s robes and wrapped it around himself as Spock pulled the covers around him. Jim unlocked the door and opened it to see his twins standing there, staring up at his with their big blue eyes. They were still in their Christmas pajamas; Sylar’s had a cute case of bedhead while Seren looked like she had brushed her hair.

“Yes?” Jim smiled at his twins and asked.

“It is time to open presents, daddy,” Seren replied.

“Your dad and I need ten minutes to get ready and then we’ll open presents.  Where is your big brother?”

“He’s downstairs staring at the presents,” Sylar said.

Jim shook his head, “And your grandparents?”

“Sa-mekh-al is downstairs with brother making tea and Grammy is in SJ’s room,” Seren told her daddy.

Jim nodded, “Okay then, you two can go downstairs…” the twins turned and took off towards the stairs. “But don’t open presents!” Jim called to them before shaking his head.  He was about to turn back into the bedroom when Amanda came out of the nursery with SJ and handed the boy to his daddy.

“I’ll start some coffee for you,” Amanda said.

“Thank you,” Jim replied before going back into the bedroom with SJ and closing the door.  SJ saw Spock walking towards the adjoined bathroom.

“Dada!” SJ called out much to Jim’s chagrin.

* * *

 

Jim took a quick shower first with SJ and got dressed while Spock took a sonic shower.  Jim pulled on underwear, his polar bear pajama bottoms and then pulled on his soft, baby blue Christmas sweater that had a penguin with a Santa hat on.  He then dressed SJ in a long sleeve onsie that said _My First Christmas,_ and matching pants with a penguin on the butt. Jim had had a cute elf hat for SJ but it was too big and kept covering his cute little pointy ears so Jim left it off. 

Jim held up his boy on the bed and smiled at how cute his youngest looked as Spock came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I sat out the pajama bottoms you like as well as the Rudolf sweater your mom made you last year,” Jim told his mate.

“I do not wish to wear…” Spock quit talking at seeing the look his mate gave him.

* * *

 

Spock sat on the couch in his Rudolf sweater and watched his children tear into their Christmas presents.  Jim sat on the floor with his back against the couch and helped SJ open up his presents but the boy was more interested in the bits of wrapping paper and kept crawling away.

Jim chuckled and let his son go.

“I GOT A RANGER TITAN!” Sebastian then exclaimed as he opened up one of his presents.  His eyes went wide as he showed it to his family.

Jim and Spock’s eyes went wide at seeing the toy.

_Spock, did you get it?_

_Negative, ashayam._

_Santa is real!_

“Thank you, Grammy!” Sebastian then said, standing up and giving Amanda a hug.

_She got one…she had one all along!_

“Mother, why did you not inform us that you had purchased one?” Spock questioned.

“I tried to tell you several times yesterday, but you didn’t let me talk, Jim,” Amanda replied as Sebastian started opening his toy.

“Ah…you did, didn’t you?” Jim said.  “Whoops.”

“Would have saved me from my adventures yesterday,” Spock looked to his mate and pointed out.   

Jim leaned back and smiled up at Spock, _Love you._

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ Spock replied as Sylar and Seren walked up to Spock.  Sylar handed him a round, messily wrapped object.

“It’s a rock.”

Spock raised a brow and nodded at his son before unwrapping the rock and seeing a beautiful crystal blue, with black banding around it in some parts, agate geode.

“I got it at the science museum.  Daddy paid for it but I put in some on my allowance,” Sylar told him with a smile.  “Do you like it?”

“I like it very much, my son,” Spock replied. “Thank you.”

“This is from me,” Seren spoke up, handing Spock a Christmas bag. “It’s a shirt.”

Spock restrained himself from laughing as he took the bag and pulled away the tissue paper to pull out a pink shirt. Spock raised both brows as he held the shirt up and saw it said _Science Rocks_ on it.

“I picked the shirt out.  Do you like the pink?” Seren asked.

Spock nodded his head up and down slowly, “I do.  Thank you.” He then put the shirt back in the bag and opened his arms to his children.  Seren and Sylar both gave their father big hug and wished him a _Merry Christmas_ before they each gave him a kiss on his cheeks.  When they pulled away Sebastian stood up and handed Spock a present.

Spock unwrapped the box and took off the lid to reveal a new carrying case for a tricorder.

“He saved all his allowance to buy it,” Jim told his mate.

“Thank you, my son,” Spock said and then hugged him. Sebastian hugged him back but then pulled away to help his little siblings get the presents together for their grandparents.

Jim got up onto the couch and handed Spock a small bag.

“This is from SJ,” Jim said.

“SJ bought me something?” Spock inquired before pulling a small pink plush stuffed item with a smiley face on it.  Spock held it in his hand and then looked to his husband with a raised eyebrow. “This resembles a uterus.”

Amanda started laughing at seeing the object.

Jim rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Well…it is a uterus plush toy.  SJ grabbed it from a bin as we were leaving the gift shop and I didn't notice it until we got to the car so its kind of…stolen.”

Spock smiled slightly at hearing that as his mother kept laughing.

* * *

 

The children presented their grandpa with an antique looking chess set.  Sarek thanked them and then received hugs from his grandchildren.  Amanda was then given a small box.

“It’s a roach!” Sylar said.

“A roach?” Amanda asked, looking slightly mortified to open the box.

“A brooch,” Jim corrected his son.  Amanda chuckled and then opened the box and let out a gasp.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” she said, admiring the small family tree brooch with six birthstones.  She recognized them all immediately.  Two garnets for Jim and Spock, Ruby for Sebastian, Sapphires for the Sylar and Seren, and a diamond for SJ.  “Thank you so much.”

Jim smiled, “You’re welcome.”

“Can other birthstones be added?” Amanda asked with a sly smile.

“The baby shop is closed,” Jim told her with an apologetic smile before scooping up SJ who was trying to crawl by and cuddling him.  Spock glanced to Jim with an odd look because he needed to tell his mate something but then shook his head; thinking he’d tell Jim later.

The doorbell rang then and Jim figured it was Bones coming over with Carol and David.  Sarek stood from his chair and said he would see to the door and then left the room. 

Jim stood SJ up in his lap and cooed at his boy, “Say ‘daddy’. C’mon, you know you want to.”

SJ grinned and then said, “No.”

Jim’s face fell as Amanda and the kids laughed.

“His second word, t’hy’la,” Spock said.

Jim nodded, “Dada and no.  Why do you betray me so, SJ?”

SJ giggled and ducked his head into Jim’s neck as Sarek came back into the room.  Sylar, Seren, and Sebastian looked to their grandpa; their eyes lit up at what they saw in is arms.

“A kitten!” all three exclaimed. 

Jim and Spock turned to Sarek and internally groaned at seeing a white kitten in his arms. 

“This is for the family,” Sarek said.  “I contacted Starfleet and cats are allowed on Starships so she may accompany you on your five year mission.  She is a thirteen week old Turkish Angora.”

“She’s so pretty!” Seren said coming as she and her brothers went up to Sarek. 

“Look at her eyes,” Sebastian pointed out.  “One if blue and the other is amberish.”

Sarek knelt down and said the cat on the floor.  She looked up at him then to the kids and meowed before rubbing up against Sylar’s legs.

“Can I name her?” Sylar asked.

“We’ll vote on a name as a family later,” Jim spoke up.  “Why don’t ya’ll get to know her and Amanda and I will make breakfast.”

“Okay!”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim sighed as he sat down on the couch.  The kids and their grandparents were playing in the family room with the newly named Lyra. It was only eight in the morning and Jim was ready for a nap. 

Jim was about to close his eyes when Spock entered the room and walked over to the Christmas tree.

“There’s wrapping paper everywhere,” Jim said with a smile.

“Indeed.  We will clean it up later,” Spock replied, kneeling down and pushing some paper out of the way to pick up a wrapped rectangular box. He turned around, walked over to the couch and sat next to his mate.  “For you.”

Jim smiled as he took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the lid and a look of surprise washed over his face.

“Spock.  What…what is this?”

“For Carol’s birthday three months ago, you were enamored with the photobook that Bones had presented her with.  I found the site to make them and I made you five.”

“Five?” Jim looked to his husband; his blue eyes shimmering in wonderment. “Five books?”

Spock nodded and took the books out from the box.  He opened the first book and showed Jim pictures of when Jim was pregnant with Sebastian and Sebastian as a newborn.  He continued to flip through the book to the end which showed a newly one year old Sebastian covered in cake.

“There are three books for Sebastian. This one covers your pregnancy with him and his first year.  The second starts after his first birthday and goes to his fifth.  The third then goes from after his fifth to his tenth birthday five months ago.”

Jim felt his eyes start to water as Spock then showed him put Sebastian’s books to the side and showed him two more books.

“As most pictures of the twins are of them together, I made just one book for them both.  Like Sebastian’s, the books cover your pregnancy with them…”

“I was so fat with them,” Jim interrupted with a huff of laughter to keep from crying.

“You were beautifully pregnant, ashayam.”

Jim snorted, “Yeah, well, you’re a chubby chaser so what do you know.”

Spock nearly smiled at his mate before shaking his head, “As I was saying, Seren and Sylar’s first book covers your pregnancy with them up to their first birthday and the second book starts after that birthday and goes to their fifth.”

“What about SJ?”

Spock pulled from the bottom of the box a gift certificate and handed it to his mate, “For after he has his first birthday in four months.”

“We’ll be on the five year mission, though.”

“You will get another book, Jim.  I promise.”

Jim kept himself from crying as he wrapped his arms around his mate, “I say this a lot, but I love you so much.”

“I know.”

Jim laughed and hugged Spock tighter before remembering his gift for Spock.  He pulled away and wiped his eyes before standing up and looked around the Christmas tree.   He found the wrapped gift, took it to the couch and handed it to Spock before sitting down next to him.

“I’m great with getting the kids and other people gifts, but with you…I suck.”

“I am aware of that,” Spock said with the hint of a smirk.

Jim chuckled and then leaned over and nipped at a pointy ear.  Spock moved his head away and unwrapped his gift.

“A book,” Spock stated.

“Yeah, it’s an early edition of _Alice in Wonderland._ Found it at an antique bookstore last month.  Thought you’d like it.”

“I do, Jim.  Thank you.”

“You gift was better,” Jim sighed, reaching over and taking the first Sebastian book up.  He opened it to a random page and his breath hitched. “Selik.”

Spock kissed the side of Jim’s head and wrapped an arm around him, “I thought you would want his pictures in the books as well.”

Jim nodded and looked at the picture.  Sebastian was five months old and it had been Selik’s first time meeting the boy in person.  He was holding Sebastian, who was giving him a toothless grin while Selik himself had a soft smile on his face.

Jim flipped to another page because he didn’t want to tear up and chuckled at seeing Sebastian’s naked butt.

“Why’s that baby naked?” Seren asked from where she had climbed onto the back of the couch. Spock moved over slightly to allow his only daughter to sit between them.

“Because your older brother had the habit of taking his diaper off whenever he could,” Jim told her.

“Nuh-uh, I did not do that,” Sebastian spoke up, coming to sit on the other side of Jim. 

“You did,” Spock agreed with Jim.

“Haha, you were nakey,” Sylar teased, coming around the couch with Lyra in his arms to sit next to his sa-mekh.

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at his brother as SJ crawled into the room and tried grabbed at a couple ornaments on the tree.  Amanda came behind him and picked the adventurous boy up and handed him to Spock to hold.

“That is a precious book,” she then said, looking at the picture book in Jim’s lap.

“I made you one as well, Mother.  It is right there,” Spock told her, pointing to a wrapped present under the tree. “It has pictures of myself as well as pictures of your grandchildren up to this point.”

“Thank you so much, my kanbu.”

Spock’s ears tinted green while his children giggled at him.

* * *

 

Before bed that night, Jim checked on his sleeping children.  He found Sebastian asleep clutching his new Ranger Titan action figure, Sylar was asleep on his stomach with what looked to be his new race car toy shoved down the back of his pants, and Seren was curled up on her side with Lyra sleeping next to her. Jim smiled at all of them before heading into his bedroom.

On the floor next to the bed was Spock.  He was sitting crossed legged with his hands up supporting SJ who was attempting to take shaky step.  Jim’s smile got bigger as he knelt down and opened his arms to his son.

“You can walk, SJ,” Jim cooed. “You can do it.  Come to daddy!”

SJ grinned and took two whole steps towards his daddy before falling back onto his butt. SJ then giggled and continued to crawl the rest of the way. Jim chuckled and picked the boy up and tossed him up in the air a couple inches before catching him.

“You are my last little baby and you can walk whenever you feel like it, okay?”

“No,” SJ replied with a giggle.

Jim sighed and shook his head.  Spock stood up and walked to them and tickled SJ under his chin. SJ turned his head into his daddy’s neck and hid his grinning face.

“He will say ‘daddy’ soon, ashayam,” Spock said.

“I know, I know.  I guess it’s nice that our last one said ‘dada’ first.”

“Are you sure you wish for no more children?”

Jim gave him a look, “Spock, I’m forty.  I am done with having babies.”

Spock blinked and then ducked his head slightly.

“Spock?”

.

.

.

“Spock, did you do something?”

Spock looked up. There was a green blush to his cheeks as he said, “I…I forgot to wear protection last night.”

Jim’s eyes went wide as he took in what his mate said.  He was about to say a swear word when SJ beat him to it and exclaimed, “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this and then I reread comments from the last chapter and thought maybe SJ did pick up a bad word from Gary :)   
> Merry Early Christmas!


	6. Jim Is Not Fat...He's Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel  
> Jim is getting bigger and only until Sebastian kicks him does he realize he's not fat, but pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck with writing the next chapters of Khaaan and Friends with Benefits so this happened!

**_5 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim smiled down at the short alien whose planet had just signed on to being in the federation.

“It was an honor meeting you, Queen Reyla,” Jim said. “I hope our new union in the Federation will be pleasant and prosperous.”

“As do I, Captain Kirk,” the old queen replied. “You and your crew have been a joyous company for the negotiations.” She smiled and stepped closer. She held a hand up in front of Jim’s stomach. “May the life inside you shine bright, James.”

Jim’s smile faltered but stayed in place. _What an odd thing to say._ “Thank you and may the life inside you shine bright as well.”

Queen Reyla chuckled. “My time for such things has past.  You humans are most amusing.”

Jim arched a brow but nodded. “That we are.”

* * *

 

“So did I misspeak?” Jim asked Uhura and Spock after they were all beamed aboard to the transporter room of the Enterprise.

“I do not believe so, Captain,” Spock replied.

“Yeah, I think something got lost in translation or that ‘life inside you’ thing is a saying to them,” Uhura said. “Like how Spock and Vulcans say ‘live long and prosper’.”

Jim and Spock nodded.

“That’s good then. I guess,” Jim replied. “Anyway, we did a good job these past few days, but I’m glad we’re back onboard and I can sleep in my own bed.”

“The hammocks were nice,” Uhura said as they started walking out of the transporter room.

“Yes, but they were only built for one occupant.  I need my Spock cuddles.”

“Captain,” Spock sighed as Uhura chuckled then waved goodbye.  Spock watched her walked away then turned to his mate. “Must you?”

“What?” Jim grinned, shrugging. “We’ve been together for a year and bonded with like two months. She knows we cuddle.”

Spock shook his head then leaned close to Jim and sniffed him.

_You smell nice,_ Spock told him.

_That’s weird, Spock,_ Jim replied before taking one of Spock’s hand in his. “We have two days to make up with not sleeping together.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

As they entered their quarters, Jim’s stomach turned on him.  He put a hand to his mouth then ran into the bathroom where he knelt over the toilet and threw up.

“Ashayam, are you well?” Spock asked concerned, coming over to Jim and rubbing his back.

Jim nodded and flushed the toilet before straightening up and moving to the sink. “Yeah, I’m good. Stomach just decided to do a somersault.”

“Perhaps that morning feast did not agree with you,” Spock offered as Jim washed his mouth out.

“Probably.  Don’t tell Bones though. He’d want to give me a thorough physical.”

“If you are sick again, I will inform him.”

Jim smiled and turned to face his husband. “I love you, you know.”

“I know and I cherish thee.”

Jim then grinned. “The life inside you…”

Spock shook his head then walked out of the bathroom as Jim laughed.

* * *

 

**_10 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim looked down at himself after having just got out of the sonic and raised a brow. He turned to the side then looked at himself in the mirror.

“Spock?”

Spock appeared in the doorway, fully dressed.  He eyed his mate. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Do I look…different?”

Spock looked over his mate then met Jim’s gaze. “Negative.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, figured I was imagining things.” Jim then walked past Spock to where his uniform, underwear, and socks were folded on his bed.

“What were you imagining, t’hy’la?”

Jim shrugged and grabbed up his underwear and put them on. “Thought I looked a little bigger in the belly.”

As Jim grabbed his pants he felt Spock come up behind him. He smiled as Spock wrapped his arms around his middle and nuzzled and kissed his the back of his neck.

“You look quite pleasing,” Spock said. _And smell exquisite._

“Thank you, Spockums. Now let’s get to breakfast. I’m starving.”

* * *

 

Bones and Sulu watched as Jim devoured a stack of replicated pancakes.  Spock sat quietly beside Jim and ate his oatmeal.

“Jim?” Bones asked.

Jim paused in his eating and looked to his friend.

“You alright?”

Jim swallowed. “Yep. Why?”

“That’s your second stack of pancakes,” Sulu said.

“I’m hungry. Spock wore me out last night.”

Bones groaned and shook his head as Sulu smiled and went back to his food.

_Cease speaking about our sexual activities in front of our friends,_ Spock told his mate.

_Fine, fine.  Can you get me some more replicated bacon?_

_Yes, t’hy’la._

* * *

 

**_12 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim pulled on his uniform pants and zipped them up.  He moved to the button and found he couldn’t do that.  He made a face and looked down and tried pulling the fastenings together and found he couldn’t.  He narrowed his eyes and sucked in his stomach and tried again before groaning and flopping back on the bed and trying again and again.

* * *

 

“Dammit!” Spock heard his mate explain. He shook his head and went into their bedroom. He arched a brow at seeing his mate struggling on the bed to put his pants together.

“Jim?”

“I got it.”

Spock walked closer and arched his other brow as Jim did not have it. “Jim.”

Jim groaned and removed his hands from his pants and laid them on the bed.  “My pants have shrunk.”

“Perhaps they do not fit because…”

“Finish that sentence and you get no sex for a week,” Jim interrupted.

Spock blinked at his mate who sighed.

“Well…you’d have to sleep on the couch after we have sex,” Jim told him instead. He then sat up. “I need to wear your pants today then have Rand get me some new, unshrunk, pants.”

“Of course, but if your pants do not fit then I do not believe my pants will fit you either.”

“Get out,” Jim said.

Spock sighed then left their quarters.  Jim got off the bed and took off his pants before going to Spock’s dresser and getting out a pair of Spock’s pants. 

“They will fit,” Jim told himself as he pulled on Spock’s pants. While they were slightly longer on him than his normal ones, he found he couldn’t button Spock’s either.  Jim groaned. “I’m getting fat. Which doesn’t make any sense because of Khan’s blood.” Jim sighed and rubbed the fat he was getting in his belly then moved to his communicator and called Rand.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I need new pants.”

“Sir?”

“My pants…don’t fit,” Jim paused and patted his belly. “I need a size bigger. Please.”

“Oh. Of course, Captain.  I’ll be right there.  Do you require a new shirt as well?”

Jim rolled his eyes the nodded to himself. “Probably. Thank you.”

Jim then put his communicator down and started to mentally make a list of how to lose the fat.

* * *

 

**_15 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“So the Keptin…is getting bigger, da?” Chekov asked his friends as they sat in the rec room and played cards.   Jim was over to the side talking with Carol, his bigness evident.

“With the way he’s been eating, I’m not surprised,” Bones said.

“Maybe it’s a side effect of Khan,” Uhura added.

“Could be,” Bones agreed. “Or he needs to lay off the beer.  Had a couple uncles with beer bellies like that back in Georgia.”

“What’s in Georgia?” Jim asked, suddenly appearing next to their table.

Chekov and Uhura looked away as Bones coughed.

 “Bones?” Jim asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to his friend.

“Nothing, Jim. Just…maybe you should come in for a physical?”

Jim shook his head. “No. I’m healthy. I haven’t gotten hurt on an away mission in weeks. I’m not subjecting myself to a physical.”

“Well there is another reason for a physical…” Bones tried but Jim glared at him.

“What reason?”

“You’ve put on a few pounds.”

“I know, but that’s just because I’ve eating a lot lately.  I’ve put myself on a diet and I’m doing yoga with Spock. Also, haven’t had a drink in months so that should help lose weight.”

“If you don’t lose any weight, please, come in for a physical.”

“I will, I will,” Jim told him.  “As long as you all stop talking about me behind my back.” Jim pointedly looked to Chekov and Uhura.

“Sorry, Keptin.” “Sorry, Sir.”

Jim smiled and nodded then sat down. “So what are you all playing? Poker?”

* * *

 

**_18 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim cried out Spock’s name as he came.  He felt Spock still behind him then the familiar warmth of Spock’s filling him with his seed.  Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock pulled out of him.  He then laid down on his side on the bed and relaxed in sweet bliss while Spock cuddled up behind him. Spock nuzzled Jim’s neck and sniffed.

_You smell exquisite,_ Spock said.

“Is it just me or has sex with you gotten better?” Jim asked. _And stop sniffing me._

“You are being illogical, ashayam. But yes.” _I cannot help it, your scent pleases me._

Jim chuckled and felt Spock moved a hand to caress his belly. Jim moved his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Spock’s.

“I’m fat.”

“You are beautiful.”

“You’d say that, chubby chaser.”

“I say that because you are my mate and I love you no matter your appearance.”

Jim smiled. “I love you too, ashal-veh.”

* * *

 

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim walked quickly towards the turbo lift and away from Bones. He pressed the button and only waited a moment before the doors opened and he entered.  He tried pressing the close doors button fast but Bones entered right before he could.

Jim groaned and shook his head. “I’m fat, okay.  I don’t need a physical to tell me that.”

“There’s no reason for you to be this big, Jim,” Bones told him. “You need to let me examine you.”

“I’m fine, Bones,” Jim pleaded, giving his friend his best puppy dog look.

Bones rolled his eyes and looked away. “Jim, that’s not going to work.”

“It will if you look at me.”

Bones shook his head. “Nope.  I will give you twenty-four hours to turn yourself in for a physical or else I’m coming for you.”

“Bonesy…” Jim whined but Bones left the turbolift.  Jim sighed.

* * *

 

“Bones is making me come in for a physical,” Jim told his mate that night as they laid in bed together.

Spock held his mate and kissed the back of his neck. “Why do you not wish to make sure you are well?”

“Spock, I am well, I’m just fat.  Selik show me a picture of his Jim and he was a bit on the chunkier side. Maybe that’s me too.”

“Perhaps, or perhaps there is something else wrong.  It would be best to find out, ashayam.”

Jim cuddled back against his mate and nodded. “You’re right, Spockums.”

“Will you cease calling me Spockums?”

Jim grinned. “Nope.”

Spock internally sighed. “Go to sleep, t’hy’la.”

* * *

 

Jim jolted awake and sat up in bed.  Spock woke up, slightly startled by his mate’s sudden movement, and stared up at his mate.

“Jim?”

Jim looked to him with wide eyes then placed a hand to his belly.  “I think something moved.”

“Pardon?” Spock asked, sitting up.

“Inside me. I think something inside me moved.”

“Jim, that is illogical.”

Jim nodded then jumped when he felt the something press against his stomach inside him.  “No, Spock, something is moving inside me!”

Spock placed a hand to his mate’s belly and then felt something press against his hand. He snatched his hand back and looked to his mate’s wide blue eyes.

“Something is inside you,” Spock said, his own eyes widening.

“No shit! What is it? Oh my god, it’s a parasite or something!”

“We should,” Spock paused as Jim jumped again. “Get to medbay now.”

Jim quickly got out of bed and told Spock to notify Bones before feeling another movement inside him.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock rushed into medbay a few moments later and immediately found Bones waiting for them.

“What’s wrong?” Bones asked as Jim started pointing to his belly.

“Something is inside me. It’s like that alien movie…it’s going to burst out of me!” Jim told him, his voice elevated in panic. “Get it out!”

“Do something, Doctor!” Spock spoke up.

Bones ushered Jim over to a biobed and had Jim lay down. 

“Bones, something…”

“Shut up and let me work,” Bones fussed before tapping at the vitals screen connected to the biobed.

Jim nodded and tried to calm himself as he reached a hand out and grabbed Spock’s hand.  Whatever was inside him kept moving and it scared him.

_I’m so sorry,_ Jim said. _I’ll never go without a physical ever again._

_It will be alright, my love. Leonard will get whatever is inside of you out._

Jim nodded and squeezed Spock’s hand and Bones stared at the screen in shock.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jim asked, sitting up.

“I…um…wow,” Bones said, looking at the screen intently.  Jim looked but the screen was angled away from his view.

“Bones.”

“Wow.”

“Bones, get it out of me!”

“Doctor McCoy!” Spock snapped.

Bones finally looked to his friends and gave them a small smile. “I can’t take it out for another twenty weeks or so.”

“What?” Both Jim and Spock questioned.

“Look,” Bones said, turning the view screen so Jim and Spock could see.  “Jim, you’re pregnant.”

“What?” Jim said in shock at seeing a baby on the screen. “That’s…that’s inside me?”

“Yep. Twenty weeks and a boy.”

“Fascinating,” Spock spoke in a soft voice before his eyes rolled back and he fainted. 

Bones was about to react to see if Spock was alright when Jim plopped back on the biobed, unconscious as well. He shook his head and started getting hypos ready to make sure Jim and the baby would be healthy.

* * *

 

Jim woke up and found himself still in medbay.  He looked around and saw the screen was still on next to him. Jim stared at the image of the baby...his and Spock's son, inside him and smile.  

He looked down at his bump and smiled as Bones walked over to him. 

"Where's Spock?" Jim asked. 

Bones pointed to the other side of the biobed.  Jim looked over the side and saw his husband was unconscious. 

"Great," Jim said with a chuckle. 

"You fainted too, you know," Bones said before sticking Jim in the neck with a hypo. 

"What was that for?"

"Prenatal vitamins."

"Ah.  So there really is a baby in there?" 

"Yep.  I'm just wondering how the hell you've gone twenty weeks without knowing you're pregnant."

Jim shrugged. 

"Did you have morning sickness?" Bones asked. 

"No...well I threw up once like several weeks ago."

Bones shook his head as Spock stirred awake and stood up.  They looked to the Vulcan and saw him look from Jim to the screen then to Jim's bump. 

"You are with child," Spock stated before placing a hand to Jim's bump. Spock then looked to Spock and growled. "Leave us."

Bones sighed but left them alone, muttering to himself about damn territorial Vulcans as he went.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim and Spock stood at the head of the conference table with their bridge crew seated before them.  Jim had a big smile and a glow about him as Spock looked every bit the emotionless Vulcan. 

Bones sat with the crew and kept back a smile. He, Chapel, and Rand were the only ones that knew at the moment.  Jim had told Rand as he had to get new clothes from her. 

“Everything alright, Captain?” Sulu asked.

“Yes,” Jim replied. “I called this meeting to announce some good news.  These past few months, we’ve all noticed how…big I’ve been getting. Well, turns out I’m not fat…I’m pregnant.”

Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu’s jaws dropped in surprise. 

“Woke up last night and baby boy was kicking me,” Jim told them.  “Scared the hell out of me and Spock.”

“Indeed,” Spock spoke up.

“It’s a boy? You know already?” Uhura asked, smiling at her friends.

“Jim is twenty weeks along so yes, we know that we are expecting a son,” Spock spoke up.

“Congrats!” Sulu exclaimed, standing up and moving to give Jim a hug but Spock growled and stood in front of his mate, blocking Sulu.

“Okay, okay,” Sulu back up. “No touchy.”

Jim chuckled and moved around Spock to give Sulu a hug.  Spock allowed it then allowed Uhura and Chekov to give Jim a hug. 

The door opened a moment later and Scotty stepped in and stared at the hugging people. “What’s this? Didn’t think to invite me, huh?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jim told his friend.

“Oh yeah? That’s lovely. Explains why you’ve gotten fat.”

Jim shook his head. “Thanks, Scotty.”

* * *

 

Jim leaned against the headboard and rubbed his bump. Not fat, but a baby bump.

“Couldn’t’ve made yourself known earlier?” Jim asked. Jim got a little kick in return. Jim huffed out a light laugh. “Okay, okay. You wanted to be a surprise.”

“You are being illogical,” Spock told his mate as he came into the room.

“So what. You could’ve told me months ago that I’m pregnant.”

“I did not know, ashayam.  Your scent did appear even more pleasing than usually, though.”

“Did you send that video message to your parents?” Jim asked.

“I did,” Spock replied before getting into bed next to his mate.

“Can’t wait to get a reply.  Sucks were not in direct communication range and have to send them a message.”

“We could have waited.”

“Yeah, but that’s like two weeks away until were in range and I wanted to tell your mom as soon as possible. She’ll get the messaged in a day or so and find out about her grandson.” When Jim said that he felt a small burst of happiness from his Vulcan.  He looked to Spock and smiled. “Proud papa, Spock?”

“I am…thrilled as you would say to finding out that we are to be parents,” Spock told him, looking to Jim and giving him a small smile.

“I am too.  We’re going to need to name him.”

“We have twenty or so weeks to choose one.”

“Yeah,” Jim smiled, then felt their son kick him again. He shook his head and poked at the spot. “Silly boy.”

Spock placed his hand to Jim’s bump and relished in the fact that his mate was carrying a life they made inside him.  Jim picked up on that and burst out laughing.

“Jim?”

“She knew!” Jim exclaimed. “That Queen…like fifteen weeks ago.  May the life inside you shine bright, she said.  She knew and practically told us but we didn’t get it!”

Spock arched a brow then nodded. “Indeed she did.”

Jim huffed and shook his head. “God were idiots.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

**_19 ½ Weeks Later_ **

Jim cooed at the bundle in his arms.  His beautiful baby boy was thirty minutes old and perfect. 

“Now you can’t kick me,” Jim told his son with a light smile.

His son blinked up at him before yawning and snuggling in his daddy’s arms. Jim looked to Spock who was lounging next to him in the biobed.

“He looks like a mini you,” Jim said. 

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, reaching a hand out and lightly touched on of his son’s pointy ears.

“Your ears, your big brown eyes, and probably will have your hair too,” Jim continued. Their son was mostly bald except for a little bit of black tuffs.

“He is perfect.”

“Except for the fact that he doesn’t have a name yet.”

“Sebastian,” Spock offered, meeting Jim’s bright blue gaze. “Is that acceptable?”

“Affirmative,” Jim replied with a smile. Jim then turned his attention back to Sebastian and kissed his forehead.  

Bones came into the room to do a check up but immediately turned and left as Spock growled at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are most appreciated! ^-^


End file.
